smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crisis Of Infinite Smurfs (story)/Part 2
Papa Smurf was in the middle of an experiment when he heard knocking on the door. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" the voice on the other side of the door called out. Papa Smurf recognized who that voice was. "Empath, I'm in the middle of an experiment right now!" he called back. "If it's an urgent emergency, I'm sure you and Polaris are more than capable of handling it." "This 'urgent emergency' does require your presence, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. Papa Smurf sighed. "Hold on while I smurf on experiment on hold." He took his magic wand and waved it a few times, causing everything in his laboratory to freeze as if suspended in time. He then went to the door and answered it. "Yes, my little Smurf and Psyche, what can I smurf for you?" Empath noticed that there was something different about Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf, your facial hair has changed!" he commented, as he saw that Papa Smurf was wearing a beard but no mustache. "What do you mean, it has changed?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding confused. "It has always smurfed like this ever since I first smurfed a beard long ago." "There has been some other changes happening in the Smurf Village that have occured within the past hour or so since Empath has gone into the forest to rescue some of our fellow Smurfs, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. Papa Smurf nodded, trying to comprehend what Polaris was saying. "Perhaps the two of you should smurf in here and tell me everything," Papa Smurf said. Empath and Polaris both entered the laboratory, which looked like it was in the middle of an experiment and was frozen in a still-frame. They told Papa Smurf everything that has happened in the past hour, including the emergence of new Smurfs in the village. "Hmmm, now that is curious," Papa Smurf said as he stroked his beard. "I would like to smurf for myself all these changes that have smurfed on without my notice and why it seems that you two are the only ones who remember everything the way you think that it should be." "We would like to discover the truth for ourselves as very much as you do, Papa Smurf," Empath said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Papa Smurf opened and saw that it was a male Smurf with long black hair and wearing a glittery glove on his right hand. "Great Smurfs of Fire, who are you?" Papa Smurf asked. "Don't you know me, Papa Smurf?" the Smurf responded. "I'm Moonwalker Smurf, and I'm curious as to what's smurfing on the village lately." "Moonwalker Smurf?" Empath said, looking incredulously at the Smurf who appeared at the door. "It appears that we have a new Smurf to contend with in our village, Empath," Polaris said, also perplexed. "Well, my little Smurf, that's what me, Empath, and Polaris are going to smurf the answers to," Papa Smurf said to Moonwalker. "We could use your help, if you are so willing to smurf us a hand." "And smurf me in if you're going to smurf anywhere to find the answers," a Scottish-accented voice broke in. Empath and Polaris recognized the voice, but they didn't recognize the Smurf who was now standing at the door wearing a blue-plaid kilt with ginger-hair sideburns. "Duncan, is that you?" Empath asked. "Who's Duncan?" the Scottish-accented Smurf said. "The name's Gutsy, and I'd be curious to find out where all these new Smurfs are smurfing from, laddie, including you of all Smurfs." "You're more than welcome to join us, Gutsy," Polaris said. "I believe our first stop should be Father Time's workshop, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Who knows if he or Mother Nature may smurf the answers to our current problems here?" "You believe this has a problem to do with time, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "This may have more to do with both time and space, if what this one is suspecting is correct, Empath," Polaris said. "Well, there's no time like the present to give Father Time a visit," Moonwalker said. "My smurfs exactly, laddies," Gutsy said. "Let me resmurf everything in my experiment back to its original state before we proceed, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. He picked up his wand again and waved it, and then everything in the experiment went in reverse until the whole laboratory was back to its pristine state before it even started. "I always like smurfing Papa Smurf smurf that to his experiments," Moonwalker said, sounding fascinated. To be expanded on.